<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't do sheets by Blood_Duchess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112129">I don't do sheets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Duchess/pseuds/Blood_Duchess'>Blood_Duchess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke Griffin, Costia is not, F/F, Finn is an ass, Horse Racing, Lawyer Lexa (The 100), Music, Music is Science, Nobody Dies, Piano, art gallery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Duchess/pseuds/Blood_Duchess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is about to have the most important exhibition of her career. It's called 'music meets painting' and the gallery owner invited an old friend of hers to play the piano at the event.<br/>After gloriously makinga fool of herself by spilling coffee all over the woman, she tries to apologize by inviting her to come to the bar with her friends the next evening.<br/>That turns out to be a rather unexpected family reunion...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya &amp; Lexa (The 100), Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Lexa (The 100)&amp;Other(s), Octavia Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin &amp; Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Overture: Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!<br/>This is my first story in this fandom and the first story I've written in a long time. English is not my first language and if you find anything like spelling mistakes, please let me know! </p><p>This popped into my head the other day and I had to write it down. I'm not sure yet, if this is going to stand as a one shot, or if it's going to turn into more.<br/>Let me know what you think!<br/>As for now: Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Overture: An introductory movement to an opera or substantial work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Thank you for coming!” Clarke smiled at the woman beside her while they walked to the bar.<br/>
“Thank you for asking! I really wasn’t looking forward to spending the next two weeks alone in that apartment!” The woman winked at her and held the door open for Clarke.<br/>
“It’s a nice apartment tho!” The blonde said and the other nodded, wearing a serious expression on her face.<br/>
“It is. But lonely when, you don’t know anyone. I’m really glad actually that you ran into me. Like literally.” The two women met at the art gallery, where Clarke, being busy with the preparation for the exhibition and not paying any attention to her surroundings, ran into the other woman, causing her to spill her coffee and blurt out a bunch of curse words that made Clarke’s face burn red. She apologized over and over, bought her a new coffee and that’s how they started talking. Clarke found out that she ran into the musician who was going to play during the ‘music meets painting’ exhibition. She was from Ireland, 32 years old and didn’t know anyone else in the city, so Clarke asked her to join her and her friend’s in the local bar the next evening. She agreed and Clarke picked her up at 7, before walking to the bar which was just 10 minutes away.</p><p>Clarke led her to the table where her friends already waited, everyone was there. Except for Lexa, which was disappointing, but not surprising. She bailed on them a lot lately, claiming she worked a lot. Clarke waved when Raven spotted her.<br/>
“Hey guys!” She smiled, pulling her guest to stand next to her.<br/>
“Who’s that?” Everyone looked up at Raven’s question, but before Clarke could say anything, Anya said: “Luzy?” in a disbelieving voice Clarke has never heard before and Luzy answered with “Anya?” in a similar way before Anya climbed out of the both and the two women stared at each other for second before Anya pulled her into a bone crushing hug, leaving the others to stare at them, because Anya wasn’t known to hug people. Ever. When they separated again, still holding on to the other’s upper arm they continued to stare at each other.<br/>
“I can’t believe you’re here!” Anya finally said, letting go. “It’s been forever.”<br/>
“Four years. And it’s not my fault you toads decided to ghost me!” Although her tone was teasing, her voice gave away that she was hurt.<br/>
I’m sorry.” Luzy shook her head and looked around the table. Everyone was staring at them. “Is she here?” Anya shook her head.<br/>
“No, she’s at home being her usual broody self.” Luzy chuckled.<br/>
“Yeah, that sounds like her. But she lives here?” Anya nodded and started to say something when she was interrupted by Raven’s voice.<br/>
“Excuse me? Can one of your lovely ladies explain what the hell is going on?” She gestured towards Luzy and Anya, who now turned around to face the table.<br/>
“Yeah, sorry.” She shot an apologetic glance at Raven. “Luzy and I go way back and I really didn’t expect to see her. What are you doing her anyway?”<br/>
“How about you kids sit down and Clarke gets Luzy something to drink while she talks.” Octavia waved her hand to the free seat and Luzy shot Clarke a look who nodded.<br/>
“What do you drink?” She asked.<br/>
“Whatever dark beer they have here.” Luzy answered before sitting down next to Octavia. “Thank you!” She added and smiled at Clarke, who smiled back at her. Her attention went back to the group, everyone was looking at her.<br/>
“So, who are you exactly?” Raven asked after a few moments of awkward silence.<br/>
“My name is Luzy, I’ll play the piano at the ‘music and painting’ exhibition at the gallery next week. Clarke ran into me yesterday and made me spill my coffee all over the place, apologised for about 30 minutes before inviting me to get another coffee, we talked about my stay and she invited me to come here tonight.” She smiled a little, looking directly at Raven, who took a moment to study the woman. She had dark, wavy hair, she couldn’t tell whether it was black or dark brown, a pretty face with high cheek bones and a sharp jaw line. Her eyes were dark green from what she could tell in this light. She looked oddly familiar.<br/>
“I texted Lexa to get her sorry ass over here!” Anya put her phone down, before looking at Luzy again. “But, let me get this straight: You came here, all the way from good, old Ireland to play at some exhibition?!”<br/>
“Yeah, I wondered about that too!” Clarke was back, putting a glass down in front of her, before sitting down. Luzy took a sip before answering.<br/>
“Gwenn called last week, explaining that her first choice bailed on her and that she needed a replacement. I apparently was the first person to come to her mind, I know her from university and still owed her a favour, so here I am.” She explained, holding her glass in one hand. She had a calm confidence, making it seem like she had life figured out to the last bit.<br/>
“Who’s Gwenn?” Raven asked.<br/>
“The gallery owner.” Clarke and Luzy answered at the same time, laughing after a second.<br/>
“You saw her at the last exhibition Raven.” Clarke added. Raven thought about it, sucking her lower lip between her teeth.<br/>
“Oh, the red head right?” Clarke nodded. She was about to say something else when she was, once again, interrupted by Anya.<br/>
“Lexa! Over here!” All the heads turned to watch Lexa come over.<br/>
“How did you make her come here?” Octavia asked, brows furrowed.<br/>
“Told her she wouldn’t regret it!” Anya smirked and shrugged her shoulders.<br/>
“That was totally not, what you said!” Anya just smirked and watched as Lexa recognized the fifth person at the table, making her stop dead in her tracks and staring. Luzy stood up, neither of the two looking away as Lexa started moving again and nearly ran the last meter before jumping into Luzy’s arms, who easily picked her up and swirled her around a bit, causing Lexa to squeal. Octavia’s jaw dropped, because Lexa Woods doesn’t squeal. Like ever. It wasn’t a sound she was able to create, but apparently it was. Luzy put Lexa down again, but neither of them moved, Lexa buried her face in the crook of the other’s neck, holding on tight. They eventually separated, still smiling at each other. The others couldn’t see Luzy’s face, but they saw Lexa’s and they’ve never seen her look at anyone like that.<br/>
“I missed you.” Her voice was very quiet, as if they weren’t in a loud bar, but Luzy heard her just fine.<br/>
“I missed you, too luachmhar.“ She answered. Eventually Anya cleared her throat and made the two turn around.<br/>
“Get a room, lovebirds!” Lexa blushed, Luzy pulled her in closer before sitting back down, pulling Lexa to sit next to her. Lexa looked around the table, looking in the confused faces of her friends and a hint of… jealousy on Clarke’s face? No, she must be imagining things now. Raven was the last face she looked at as she sat across from her, her eyes darting between them and Lexa could see her brain working. Just when Octavia obviously tried to ask for an explanation, Raven’s eyes grew wide in recognition.<br/>
“Oh my God!” She let out. “You’re Luzy!” Luzy raised an eye brow.<br/>
“That’s what I said like five minutes ago.” Raven shook her head.<br/>
“No, I mean you are THE Luzy.” At least they were staring at Raven now. Clarke huffed, clearly regretting ever bringing the woman here.<br/>
“Raven, what are you talking about?” Raven started moving her hands as she started talking.<br/>
“Back in July we met at Anya’s place when you guys were busy doing something else. And all of a sudden Lexa insisted that we turn on the TV to watch some race. I had no idea you were into horse racing.” She shot her a look and Lexa smiled a little, knowing where this was going. “Anyway, she went on and on about one of the horses running in that really big race and when I asked why she bothered, she said it belongs to her sister.” Silence for a second. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Raven chuckled at the faces of her friends. “We watched that race and Lexa told me about her sister afterward. She lives in Ireland and owns a stud farm and they don’t see each other very often and she didn’t have her number after her phone was stolen last year. She just went on and on about how she visited her four years ago and that she’s so talented with the piano and successful with her horses and…”<br/>
“Raven!” Lexa stopped her friends rambling, clearly embarrassed, but Luzy looked genuinely interested.<br/>
“Please, go on.” But Raven was cut off before she could get another word out.<br/>
“You are her sister?” Clarke gestured between them and when she was honest, she saw it now. How did she not notice how similar the Irish woman looked to her… best friend? Luzy nodded.<br/>
“Half-sister, but that’s a minor detail.” She took a sip from her beer, clearly enjoying the overall confusion the situation caused.<br/>
“How did we not know you have a sister on the other side of the world?” She turned to Lexa now, who cleared her face to that clean mask she hated so much.<br/>
“You never asked.” As if it was as simple as that. She didn’t like to talk too much about herself and talking about Luzy would’ve meant talking about her father and she was trying to avoid that as much as possible. Clarke opened her mouth, but closed it again, not wanting to argue because it was true, even if it was a bad reason. Then again, Lexa never really talked about herself, so why was she even surprised? They fell into an awkward silence, until Anya asked Luzy how things were going back home.</p><p>“It’s good actually. I build another stable to take in more horses for training and started a retraining program as well for retired race horses. That’s going really good. It was a lot of work, so I barely had time for other things for a while, but everything is settled now and that’s the only reason I was able to come here. I have a great team back home taking care of everything.” Anya nodded.<br/>
“What do you do, exactly? I thought you’re a musician?” Octavia asked, leaning forward, resting her chin on her hand.<br/>
“I breed and train race horses. My family’s been in the business for a long time and I took over when I was 19. Using what I already had and trying to improve as much as I could. Learning to play piano was part of my education and my original plan of turning that into a career were put on hold after my mum died and I needed to focus on the farm. Selling it was never an option, so I only play on other people’s parties when they ask, so playing here is actually a pretty big deal. The last, like real concert was…” She tapped her chin in thought. “six years ago.” Clarke stared at her now, shock and anger written all over her face, it seems like she couldn’t quite decide what she was gonna feel.</p><p>“Sorry, what?” She finally managed to say, taking a deep breath before she continued. “Gwenn said, you were one of the best she knew and that you knew, what you were doing!” Luzy turned her face to her and looked so much like Lexa in that moment, this stoic calm radiating off her as if nothing ever bothered her.<br/>
“She said that, huh?” She narrowed her eyes for a moment, barely noticeable. “Don’t worry. I will not disappoint you. I am that good. But, if it makes you feel better, we can meet up at the gallery tomorrow and I’m gonna play a few songs. I wanted to talk to you about some songs anyway.”</p><p>It was Clarke’s turn to narrow her eyes now.<br/>
“What’s wrong with the songs?” She asked, not sure what bothered her more, the fact that the woman questioned her choice of songs, or how she stayed so calm, as if they weren’t talking about the most important thing in her life. Maybe, because it wasn’t. Sure, for Clarke it was, it was her chance, but Luzy would just go back to Ireland riding ponies or whatever it was, she was doing.<br/>
“Nothing is wrong. But I looked at your paintings today and I had some ideas.” Clarke stared at her, but before she could say anything, Lexa stopped her.<br/>
“Clarke, just give it a shot. Luzy’s really good at things like that.” Clarke’s blue eyes snapped to Lexa’s green ones and she sighed in defeat, because there was no way she could say no to that look.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll meet tomorrow at 10. We can’t make too many changes tho, we still need to get the sheets before the opening.”<br/>
“Oh don’t worry about that. I don’t play with sheets anyway.” Clarke’s patience grew smaller by the minute.<br/>
“I’m sorry, what? How are you gonna play then?”<br/>
“Memory.” Luzy said as if that was the most normal thing in the world. Clarke opened her mouth to let out her anger and was once again stopped by Lexa, asking her to step outside for a minute. She just nodded and followed her, because of course she did.</p><p>Once outside she took a deep breath before looking at Lexa. She smiled at her, that little half smile she always wore when she wasn’t sure about something. It didn’t happen often, but Clarke had been lucky enough to be on the receiving end of it a few times, probably more often than anyone else.<br/>
“I’m sorry, this must all be a lot!” She said, shoving her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket to stop them from fidgeting. Another sign she was nervous. “I know, Luzy is intense.”<br/>
Clarke shook her head.<br/>
“It’s not that. I mean… yeah, she is. But I want this to be good, you know? Not just good actually. It NEEDS to be absolutely flawless.” Lexa smiled at her now. Another smile that seemed to be reserved only for her.<br/>
“I know.” She stated, taking a step forward, taking Clarke’s hands into hers. “I promise, you will not be disappointed. Just give her a chance, okay?” Clarke tried to argue, but Lexa cut her off by putting her index finger on her mouth. “Do you trust me?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper and it made Clarke’s breath hitch, suddenly aware of just how close Lexa was standing to her. Unable to form any words, she just nodded. Clearing her throat, looking up at those green eyes she managed to say one word.<br/>
“Always!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>translation:<br/>luachmhar - precious</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! Let me know, what you think and whether you want to have more of this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Etude: Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Etude: (French: 'study'). An instrumental composition intended to improve or tax certain aspects of technique.</p><p>Clarke and Luzy meet at the gallery to talk about art.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, here's chapter two!</p><p>Thank you for your comments on the first chapter, it made me write this one even tho I'm very tired. So, there could be some spelling and grammar mistakes, if you find some, they're yours to keep!</p><p>I also changed Luzy's age in the last chapter, so things make more sense...</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Two</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>What’s the deal with these two?” Luzy asked, looking after Lexa, who held the door for Clarke.</p><p>They’re both oblivious idiots!”</p><p>“Raven!” Anya slapped Raven on the arm, but she just shrugged while Luzy laughed and Anya might have stared at her for a moment too long.</p><p> </p><p>God, she had missed that. Missed the way Luzy laughed at simple, silly jokes, how her face lit up when she smiled and how she could make you believe that everything will be okay. She shook her head, just getting back into the conversation about how Lexa and Clarke clearly felt something for each other, but were both oblivious to it.</p><p>“Speak of the devil.” Octavia looked up and Luzy quickly changed the subject, asking Raven about her job. They started a conversation about different kinds of robots and the difference between them and A.I. (they being Raven talking and Luzy listening). Anya noticed Clarke watching them interested, before Octavia asked her something about having lunch the next day.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke didn’t really want to admit it, but she was impressed by Luzy. She kept up with Raven’s explanations, even asking further questions and seemed genuinely interested. It was a trait she seemed to share with Lexa. They both had the ability to give the other person their whole, unshared attention and make them feel heard and understood. Clarke noticed other similarities, little things, like the way the both held themselves very straight, or how they cocked their head when they listened closely to someone. How they both raised their right eyebrow after making sarcastic comments about something (not that Lexa made those often). But she also noticed differences. The way Luzy was talking with her hands, how she was in the middle of the conversation instead of observing, how she smiled a lot and laughed, loud and free. Clarke even heard her chuckle at something Anya said. How at one point she grabbed Lexa’s hand and hold on, just like to make sure she wouldn’t drift away when she let go.</p><p> </p><p>It was like Luzy has always been with the group, she even kept up with Raven’s jokes and seemed genuinely interested in Octavia’s gym, especially when she mentioned the fighting classes. Lexa elbowed her.</p><p>“Think you can still take me?” She asked teasingly. Luzy laughed.</p><p>“Not sure about that, I’m a little out of shape.” Clarke raised an eye brow, because she had seen Luzy with her wet shirt clinging to her body and it seemed everything but out of shape.</p><p>“Good for me!” Lexa grinned and Luzy rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They exchange numbers and only then realize how late it was.</p><p>“I should go back home, I have an early day tomorrow.” Anya stood up to leave and the others nodded. “Where are you staying, Luzy?” She asked after a little moment of hesitation. When Luzy told her the address, the smallest smile appeared on her face. “That’s in my area, I can walk you back if you’d like.” Luzy seemed to think about it for a moment, her eyes never leaving Anya’s face before she nodded. She and Lexa got up and hugged goodbye, then she waved at the others, promising to be back soon and left the bar with Anya, both women having their hands shoved in the pockets of their jackets. Luzy hold the door open and looked back to see Lexa glaring. She bowed her head at her, before leaving after Anya.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that look for?” Raven asked, because she now sat across from Lexa and saw her glaring at the two women. Lexa shook her head.</p><p>“Nothing. I’m gonna leave too. Does one of you need a ride?” The others shook their heads, also preparing to leave and soon they all went outside and split up to go to their homes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luzy was up early the next morning. She usually was and she didn’t want to change her morning routine too much, so she wouldn’t get problems going back to work. So she got up at 5, went for a run before making coffee and taking a shower. Afterwards she busied herself with answering email and writing bills. She went through sales adds, looking for something to peak her interest, but the market wasn’t that promising in the middle of the season. She’d have to wait until later that year.</p><p> </p><p>At 7:30 she got a text from Lexa, wishing her a good morning and asking about going out to have lunch together. Luzy smiled, she missed her sister and promised herself not to go without her for that long ever again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Luzy 7:31] Sure, I’ll text you when I get a break.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Lexa 7:31] Great, I’ll come pick you up at the gallery</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Lexa 7:32] Why are you up anyway?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Luzy 7:32] Keeping my routine + mornings are good for work, it’s quiet</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Luzy 7:33] Forgot to bring tea tho and I have to drink coffee now…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She got a laughing emoji back and smiled. She usually wasn’t really a coffee drinker, she liked tea more, but of course she forgot to bring some and hasn’t yet found the time or energy to buy some. Her phone pinged again, this time it was from Anya. She too was wishing her a good morning and asked about lunch. Luzy bit her lip when she answered that she already agreed to have lunch with Lexa.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Luzy 7:39] You could tag along tho. I’m sure Lexa wouldn’t mind</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Anya 7:40] Of course she wouldn’t, but I don’t want to interrupt you two catching up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Anya 7:41] And maybe I want to talk to you alone. We do need to talk Luz</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Luzy 7:43] I know… How about dinner? You can come over to my place. I can cook </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Anya 7:43] You don’t have to…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Luzy 7:43] I know. Lasagne?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Anya 7:44] I’ll be there at 7</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Luzy smiled again, she knew how much Anya loved her Lasagne. Still, she couldn’t get her hopes up to anything. Things hadn’t changed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At 9:59 she stood in front of the gallery, waiting for Clarke, humming a melody that has been stuck in her head on the way here. She had that sometimes. Melodies came to her, she forgot most of them after a few hours, but some of them stuck with her and this one seemed to be one of them.</p><p>“Good morning!” She looked up when she heard Clarke’s voice and nodded in greeting.</p><p>“Good morning to you, too!” Clarke looked casual in her jeans and shirt wearing a light jacket on top. She opened the door and gestured to Luzy to enter before following. The blonde led them to the room with the piano (at least it wasn’t a keyboard) and Luzy sat down on a chair at the small table, pulling the list out of her bag. Clarke sat down as well and eyed her, half curious, half challenging.</p><p> </p><p>“So.” Clarke started and fighting the urge to cross her arms, because the other woman was so calm and it was… Annoying. “You said you have a few suggestions?” Luzy nodded, the faintest smile on her lips, making her look a lot like Lexa.</p><p>“Getting straight to the point I see. I do have a few suggestions, but before we get to that, I’d like you to tell me about your paintings.”  She paused for a second. “You see, for me art is about emotion. When I compose, I try to bring a certain emotion to the listener, try to make them feel something. I’ve seen some of your paintings and there’s definitely emotion in them. What I’m trying to archive is that we match the story of the painting with the music. It needs to be one. Like an orchestra. And the painting is the first violin.” She looked at Clarke, as if to ask whether she understood and Clarke nodded. It made sense actually.</p><p> </p><p>She started to talk. The stories behind all ten paintings, the emotions she felt while painting them. Hurt, grieve, loss, hope, anger, disappointment. Once again, Luzy was a very good listener (she even took notes to make sure she got everything and asked questions for better understanding).</p><p>“What about the last one?” she finally asked, tilting her head a little to look at her.</p><p>“It’s about love.” Clarke said quietly. “Not the cheesy kind. Not like you just fell for that person, but after you’ve gotten to know them a bit. After you had your first fight and make up talk. The comfortable way where you know how the other person likes to drink their coffee, or how they wring their hands when they’re nervous before they notice and clasp them behind their back. How you’ve known them for so long, but every time you look at them, you once again realize how much you love them and how lucky you are to have them.” Luzy stared at her for a moment before blinking and looking down on her list. She stayed quiet so long that Clarke wondered if she said something wrong, but then Luzy looked back up, the faintest, sad smile on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for explaining.” Her voice seemed softer all of a sudden and she put her pen down. “From what you told me, I’d say we keep most of this as it is. I’d only change this one,” she pointed her finger at the name of the painting that had ‘hope’ written next to it. “to something in major, as minor tends to create a rather depressing instead of hopeful mood.” She smiled at Clarke’s confused expression. “I’ll come back to that in a second. And the last one, because he wrote that song for his dead daughter. It’s a requiem. But don’t worry, I’ll find something!” Clarke couldn’t help but return the smile.</p><p>“Thank you!” Luzy waved her hand.</p><p>“That’s part of what I’m here for, isn’t it?” she winked at her, before getting up and walking over to the piano. “That brings me to part two: You wanted to hear me play. No, I get it.” She waved her hand again as Clarke tried to say something. “You don’t know me and you’ve never seen or heard me play, so it’s okay to be sceptical. Now, I can read sheets, but I don’t see the necessity for it, because I can play any song from memory.” She looked at Clarke, face serious, then at her list. “I’ll just start from the top, alright?” Without waiting for an answer, she started playing. Little did Clarke know that Mozart’s Serenade no. 13 was one of Luzy’s favourite pieces to play. The way she moved her whole body while playing showed how much passion the woman had for what she was doing. Her eyes closed, she stopped, just to start playing the next piece. Never going through till the end, she was done after about 15 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes remained closed, the smallest smile around her lips, looking so content sitting there at the piano, doing what she loved and, Clarke had to admit, she was good. Luzy opened her eyes and turned to Clarke.</p><p>“So, do you think this will be enough?” She asked, her voice gentle as if she understood that Clarke didn’t question her abilities to be rude, but because she needed it to be good.</p><p>Flawless.</p><p>Clarke could only nod, closing her mouth and taking a deep breath.</p><p>“That was… Amazing.” Luzy smiled gently, cocking her had to the side. She raised from the chair in front of the piano, making her way back to the table where Clarke sat.</p><p>“I promise you, Clarke: I will do my very best to make sure your exhibition will be amazing. You are incredibly talented and that deserves to be recognized.” She sat that in such a calm way, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, that Clarke couldn’t help but blush. If Luzy noticed, she didn’t say anything. Instead, she looked at her phone, checking the time and saw that they’ve been her longer than she thought.</p><p>“Hey, would it be alright if I leave for lunch? I promised Lexa to text her and meet to catch up. I’ll come back later and work on that love song of yours.”</p><p>“Um, yeah sure. Tell Lexa I said hi.” Luzy half smiled, half smirked at her, tilting her head again.</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>I hope to have the next chapter (Lunch with Lexa and dinner with Anya) ready soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Da Capo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Da Capo</p>
<p>(Italian: 'from the beginning'). Usually abbreviated to 'D.C.' at the end of a section of a piece, meaning go back to the beginning and play either to the end (Da capo al fine) or to the sign, which looks like a stylised "S" (Da capo al segno).</p>
<p>Lexa and Luzy are catching up over lunch and clear the air between them.<br/>Anya doesn't get to say what she wants to say.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovelies!</p>
<p>I'm not even going to try and apologise that it took me so long! <br/>On a positive note: this chapter is about twice as long as the first two.<br/>Now, I know you're all here for Clexa and I promise we'll get there! Just bare with me for a bit, alright? </p>
<p>As always, you can either tell me if you find mistakes or put them in a frame on your wall.</p>
<p>Have fun! ☆</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter Three: Da Capo</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>After texting Lexa, Luzy turned back around to face Clarke. “While I wait, I’ll just quickly come back to what I said earlier about minor and major.” She paused, giving Clarke the chance to remember and waited for her nod. Then she explained the details, all with giving examples and Clarke had to admit it <br/>was actually pretty interesting. She didn’t know music was so much science. When she said that, Luzy laughed and then nodded.</p>
<p><br/>“True. But you don’t really think about that when you’re at it. I guess you don’t have to think about what technique you want to use, or what brush.” Clarke nodded and it wasn’t long until the two women were in deep conversation about art.</p>
<p><br/>A knock on the door brought them back to reality. Clarke looked up to find Lexa leaning against the doorframe. She seemed to come straight from the office, wearing her black suit that just looked so good on her. Clarke didn’t realize she was staring until she heard Luzy’s chair scratching over the floor. The Irish woman walked over to Lexa, smiling.</p>
<p><br/>“Look at you, toad! All grown up and shit.”<br/>Lexa laughed and pulled her sister into a hug. When Luzy pulled back, she still held on to one hand, looking her up and down. “Business looks good on you.” She said, her voice soft and if Clarke wouldn’t know that Lexa didn’t blush, she’d say she saw a bit of red creeping up Lexa’s cheeks.</p>
<p><br/>“Are you just going to compliment me, or are we actually going out?” Luzy let go of her hand and gestured to the door.</p>
<p><br/>“Lead the way.” Lexa nodded, looked at Clarke smiled.</p>
<p><br/>“I’ll see you later, right?” Clarke nodded.<br/>“Of course. Don’t be late!” Lexa laughed quietly and shook her head before she followed her sister outside.</p>
<p><br/>They walked over to Lexa’s car in silence neither of them knew how to start a conversation after four years of not talking. It was Lexa who broke the silence before it could get too heavy.<br/>“I’m sorry.” She said, looking over at her sister who returned the look.</p>
<p><br/>“Me, too.” She answered, wearing a sad smile, but somehow that broke the tension between them<strong>.</strong></p>
<p>“Tell me what you’ve been up to these last years?” Luzy asked when they reached the car and climbed in. And so Lexa began to talk.</p>
<p><br/>She told Luzy about the time she was so fed up with work that she quit and opened up her own place which, of course, was way more work, but so worth it.</p>
<p><br/>“I can actually chose who I want to defend. So many people want me and as much as I want to help everybody, it just doesn’t always work. So I only take the cases I want. In addition to the usual work, we also have a few spots for pro bono cases each month.”</p>
<p><br/>Luzy listened closely, her body slightly angled towards her sister. The longer Lexa talked, the bigger her smile became. Lexa paused and looked at her when she pulled into the parking lot of her favourite restaurant.<br/>“Why are you smiling like that?” Luzy shook her head and her smile grew the tiniest bit bigger.</p>
<p><br/>“I just love how passionate you are about this. I’m proud of you, kid!” Lexa blushed and ducked her head a little to hide it. She wouldn’t admit it, but hearing these words from her sister meant a lot to her. </p>
<p><br/>Her sister has been her role model for as long as she could remember and she wanted to be like her when she was a kid.</p>
<p><br/>Maybe that’s why it hurt so much.</p>
<p><br/>They went silent again and Luzy waited for the question that was inevitable.</p>
<p><br/>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p><br/>There it was.</p>
<p><br/>Luzy took a deep breath before answering. She’s been through this countless times in her head, all with different outcomes, but saying it out loud to the only person that mattered was still hard.</p>
<p><br/>“She asked me not to. She wanted to be the one to tell you. And I begged her to do it, to tell you, because I couldn’t keep it from you any longer. I didn’t want to. She promised to tell you that day when you came home from work.” Lexa listened, her face impassive.</p>
<p><br/>“But why? Why didn’t she tell me? Why did you both keep this from me?” Luzy sighed, the only emotion was shown in Lexa’s eyes and only if you knew what to look for.<br/>“She was scared, Lexa. She was so scared.” Before she could go on, her sister interrupted her.</p>
<p><br/>“Why?!” She sounded desperate and to be honest, Luzy couldn’t really blame her. “Did she think I’d leave her?” Luzy shook her head, reached out with her hand, but stopped mid-way.</p>
<p><br/>“No. She did not think that. She knew you wouldn’t leave if you knew about her condition.” Lexa scoffed, but waited for Luzy to continue.</p>
<p><br/>“She was scared that if she told you, you would try everything in your power to help her.” Lexa scoffed again and wanted to say something, but Luzy just went on. “I know you would have. I tried too, but there was nothing that could’ve saved her. She had a ticking time bomb in her head and every <br/>specialist said it’s impossible to operate. I begged her to tell you, but she wanted you to live the rest of her life without the burden of knowing every moment could be her last. I didn’t like it, but I saw where she was coming from. She was trying to keep you safe. She just wanted you to be happy, Lexa.”</p>
<p><br/>Lexa looked up from staring at her hands in her lap and Luzy saw the tears in her eyes. The Irish woman knew that her sister didn’t cry, especially not in front of others, so she reached out and wiped away the single tear rolling down her cheek.</p>
<p>“Costia loved you so much, Lexa. She really thought it would be the right thing to do. And I promised her I wouldn’t say anything before she had the chance to. I would do it again.” Before Lexa could interrupt, she added: “I would make her tell you sooner. And if I had to fly out here and force her, I’d do <br/>just that.”</p>
<p><br/>The two women held gazes until Lexa let out a long breath and nodded.</p>
<p><br/>“I’m sorry, too.” She said and reached out to take her sister’s hand. “The way I left you without giving you the chance to explain wasn’t fair. I was just so damn angry and it was easier to be mad at you, than to be mad at her. Anya knocked some sense into me eventually, but I didn’t know how to come <br/>back from the things I’ve said to you.” She shook her head, but Luzy wasn’t sure if it was to clear her head or to stop her from talking, but she closed her mouth.</p>
<p><br/>“She was one of your best friends and I know you loved her. You suffered too after she died and it wasn’t fair to make everything about me and my pain and my anger. I really am sorry, too.” Luzy smiled and squeezed her hand.</p>
<p><br/>“I get it.” She said, her voice quiet. Then, a slightly teasing smile appeared on her face.</p>
<p><br/>“Now, as much as I enjoy all this,” She gestured around the car. “I was promised food and I actually am hungry!” Lexa laughed, giving her sister’s hand one last squeeze before letting go and getting out of the car.</p>
<p><br/>“Good thing I brought you here, then!” She waited until her sister got out as well and locked the car, pulling the driver’s door just to make sure. Luzy raised an eye brow at her.<br/>“What? Your wife can take the blame for that one! She taught me to double check.” Luzy laughed.</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, I remember.”</p>
<p><br/>The two of them walked to the restaurant, Lexa held the door for the older woman and soon they sat on a table in a corner, talking and catching up after they ordered their food.</p>
<p><br/>“Have you been down to the track?” Luzy asked after taking a sip from her soda. Lexa nodded.<br/>“A few times, yeah. I brought Costia to one of the races. I didn’t know she knew so many people.” Luzy chuckled.<br/>“The racing world is tiny, actually. She’s only been involved through her father, but she basically grew up on the tracks, same as me. Just that she didn’t stick around. Even after her dad sent her to me to, and I quote, ‘Learn a thing or two’, she really wasn’t interested and wanted to do her own thing.”</p>
<p><br/>Lexa looked at her for a while before she spoke again. “How come, you two never became something serious?” Luzy shrugged.<br/>“You came along.” Lexa raised an eye-brow and wanted to object, but Luzy shook her head.<br/>“No, I’m serious. We had this thing going on and it was easy and fun and everything we both needed at the time, but when you came to visit we stopped and when I realized you two had the hots for each other, I talked to her and we decided to stay friends. That turned out alright, I guess.” Her sister looked <br/>at her from across the table, saved by the waitress who brought their food.</p>
<p><br/>“But…” She started, but was cut off by the Irish woman. “Lex, please drop it. It was a long time ago things happened the way they did and there’s nothing we can do to change it now. You and Costia were so happy and that’s all that mattered to me.” She reached over the table and brushed her finger <br/>over Lexa’s hand. She turned her hand to grab it and squeezed it gently. Luzy smiled at her and pulled her hand away. They started eating and moved on to lighter topics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Due to their already heavy talk earlier, Luzy didn’t want to bring up Clarke, instead it was Lexa who did. “So, you’ve met Clarke?” Luzy chuckled.<br/>“Yeah. She seems pretty great, if you ask me.” The brunette raised an eye brow.<br/>“Yeah?” Luzy nodded slowly, taking a sip from her soda.<br/>“Yeah. I mean, I’ve only known her for like a day now, but after we got the whole thing about you and me being sisters and me proving that I in fact know my way around the piano we got along alright. We <br/>talked about art before you came in.”</p>
<p><br/>Lexa smiled. “Looks like you have some things in common.” The older woman nodded and smiled.<br/>“We do actually. I’m excited for her exhibition. Her art is amazing and I’m glad I came here to help out.” Even if she was pretty sure that her old friend Gwenn knew exactly why she called and why she got Luzy to come. She’s had enough of her moping about her Lexa and about Anya. Anya…</p>
<p><br/>Lexa caught the shadow on her sister’s face. “You okay?” She asked gently and Luzy forced a smile and shrugged.</p>
<p><br/>“Anya asked me to have dinner tonight.” She said quietly and Lexa knew. She shot her sister a soft smile. “I don’t know what to do, Lex.” She whispered, taking a deep breath, forcing a smile.</p>
<p><br/>“You still love her.” Lexa stated and Luzy shrugged with one shoulder.<br/>“Doesn’t really matter if I do, tho, does it? She made her point pretty clear by not talking to me for the last years. I just hope we can act like decent human beings around each other for as long as I’m here.” <br/>Lexa wanted to add something, but Luzy shook her head.<br/>“It’s gonna be alright. I’m only here for two weeks.” Lexa nodded. She wasn’t sure where her cousin stood in regards to her sister, but she had to admit that practically ghosting her after Luzy told her she was in love with her, was a pretty shitty move and Anya got an earful about that. More than once.</p>
<p><br/>“And besides, things changed. I’ve got a kid now.” Lexa stared at her, not sure whether she should be more upset about the nonchalant tone, or the fact that her sister only told her now. Then again, she <br/>probably would’ve known if they had been talking to each other.<br/>“Close your mouth, the flies are gonna get in.” Lexa snapped her jaws shut.<br/>“Sorry, I’m just… You have a child? How did that happen?” Luzy smiled.</p>
<p><br/>“I adopted him. It’s kind of a funny story actually. He came to the yard about two years ago, some lanky teenage boy, everything’s just a little too long and not quite fitting together yet, telling me he’s 16 <br/>and looking for a job. Turns out, he was 14 at the time and just wanted to get away from his foster home down in the village for a few hours every day. They weren’t horrible to him or anything, they just didn’t get along. They didn’t understand him.</p>
<p><br/>So naturally, being the good person that I am, I told him he can come out two days a week to help with simple things and we will see how that goes. Two days turned into three, turned into five and there was a time where he’d only go home to sleep and change clothes. He told me that he would rather <br/>stay at the stud and not go home, because his foster parents just didn’t get his fascination with horses.</p>
<p><br/>And so, I filed for adoption. It wasn’t easy, but about a year after he first showed up, he moved in with me.</p>
<p>I owe his social worker a lot, she was great during all that.”</p>
<p>Luzy seemed lost in thought for a second, shook her head and continued. “I never saw myself as a mother, but Aden’s great. He’s a good kid, he’s great with the horses and we turned him into one hell of a rider. He’s actually racing on Saturday.” She paused again and smiled softly. Lexa hasn’t seen her <br/>sister like that in a long time.</p>
<p><br/>“He’s coming here after that because the holidays are starting and I thought it would be nice for him to see something else for a change.” Lexa could only continue to stare, mouth slightly open. Luzy laughed at the sight.</p>
<p>“Did I break you?” She asked, half teasing, half concerned. Lexa shook her head,both as an answer and to clear her head.</p>
<p>“No, I just… That’s the last thing I expected, to be honest.” Luzy nodded.</p>
<p>“Me too.” They smiled at each other.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna need a minute to process that.” Luzy just nodded again, emptying her glass, crossing her arms on the table, holding on to her upper arms while she studied her sister.</p>
<p>Gone was the troubled teenager she protected against everyone.</p>
<p>Gone was the devastated young woman who just lost her girlfriend.</p>
<p>She looked good.</p>
<p>Lexa grew into a confident woman and Luzy couldn’t be more proud.</p>
<p>“Let’s go back?” The younger sister pulled her out of her thoughts and nodded her head towards the door after a moment, completely ignoring the staring and the older one agreed, getting up from her chair, grabbing her jacket after she paid for the meal. “Stop complaining, Lex. You can pay next time!”</p>
<p>She shoved her sister playfully and they went over to the car. “I’m really glad we talked.” She said when they were both buckled up and on the way back to the gallery. “Let’s please never do this not-talking-to-each-other-thing again.” Lexa laughed, but nodded.</p>
<p>“To be honest, after some time, I just didn’t know how to go back. I did say some very mean things.”</p>
<p>Luzy was quiet for a moment. “We both did things we regret. So from now on, let’s just try to talk it out and not run away.” Lexa parked her car and they looked at each other for a moment, because they both knew that talking wasn’t their strongest trait.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Luzy cleared her throat. “I guess, I’ll see you around? Text me, when you have time to hang out. Since I’ll only be needed in the evenings once the exhibition has started, I’ll be free all day.” Lexa nodded and both women got out of the car and shared a tight hug. Luzy walked to the door, then turned around to wave at her sister before entering. From inside she watched the lawyer pull out and drove down the street.</p>
<p>When she turned back around, she saw Gwenn standing across the room with her hip leaned against the counter, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She hadn’t really changed since their days in university, her red hair was still wild and bushy, the only way to tame it was with braids and Gwenn was too lazy for that 90% of the time. Her brown eyes, which seemed to change colour between hazel and amber depending on the light, still sparkled with mischief. Visibly, the only thing that changed was the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, showing Luzy that she still laughed as much as she used to.</p>
<p>She wore light blue jeans with a white blouse tucked into them, making her look more like the business woman she was now than the paint-stained student she once was, who would be late to everything because she got lost in her art.</p>
<p>“McGregor!” Luzy greeted, mirroring her friend’s posture by crossing her arms across her chest.</p>
<p>“O’Hara!” Gwenn smirked, but it slowly disappeared under Luzy’s glare. She knew she was in trouble.</p>
<p>“Dick move, Gwendolynn.” Luzy stated and the other woman ducked her head a little.</p>
<p>“Would you have come, if I’d told you?” she asked and Luzy scoffed.</p>
<p>“I would’ve taken the next plane here. What the hell?” She continued to glare at her friend, who seemed to grow more nervous under her stare.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” Luzy nodded at her and relaxed the slightest bit, at which Gwenn let out a deep breath.</p>
<p>“I missed you, too!” She said and got a chuckle out of the Irish woman, who opened her arms and hugged her friend.</p>
<p>They’ve talked for a while the day before, so Luzy told her what happened after that until now.<br/>“Sounds like you and Lexa cleared the air.” Gwenn let the sentence fade out, raising an eye brow, looking at her friend questioning. Luzy nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. They’ve moved over to the little kitchen in the back and Gwenn made tea for the both of them. Gwenn nodded as well, leaning <br/>against the kitchen counter next to Luzy, blowing on her steaming mug.</p>
<p><br/>“What about you and Anya?” Her voice was soft, careful. Luzy groaned, because how the hell was she supposed to know.<br/>“There’s no me and Anya.” She said, her voice somewhere between anger, regret and something else that the red haired woman wasn’t quite able to place.<br/>“But you want there…” She stopped talking when Luzy pushed herself off the counter and glared again. Gwenn had been on the receiving end of that glare more often than she could count, so she shrugged, but took one hand from her steaming mug, placing it on Luzy upper arm and squeezed slightly.<br/>“I know.” She said, softly. “You said you’re going to have dinner tonight?” Luzy nodded once, visibly  relaxing under her friend’s touch.</p>
<p><br/>“Call me afterwards? I can come over if you need me.” Luzy nodded again and smiled, taking the hand off her arm and giving it a light squeeze.<br/>“Thank you!”</p>
<p><br/>Once again she was reminded why she and Gwenn were still friends. They’ve been through hell and back together, pulling each other up when they were at their lowest.</p>
<p><br/>They also weren’t good on feelings, so Luzy dropped the hand and cleared her throat.<br/>“I actually have some work to do. I have to come up with a song for one of Clarke’s works.” The spark returned to Gwenn’s eyes.<br/>“What do you think of her?” She asked while they made their way over to the piano room, where Luzy sat down in front of the instrument after putting her mug on the table.</p>
<p><br/>“Her art is amazing. I mean, you told me she’s good, but this is actually something I would hang in my living room and I’m usually not one for paintings.” That was true. While she had a lot of photographs all <br/>around her home, she got rid of a lot of paintings over the years. “I haven’t spent enough time with her to say anything about her as a person, but she seems decent. Very down to earth, but definitely able to stand up for herself if she needs to.”</p>
<p><br/>Gwenn smirked. Luzy raised an eye brow. “She has the hots for Lexa.” Luzy barked out a laugh.<br/>“I know. They’re both not very subtle about it. I think everyone knows, except for them.” Gwenn agreed, laughing at the fact that Luzy caught on to it after not even 24 hours.</p>
<p><br/>“Alright.” She said after a moment of them looking at each other, smiling. “I’m gonna let you get back to work. I’ll be in my office if you need anything.” Luzy smiles up at her. After a quick thank you, Gwenn left and Luzy got to work.</p>
<p><br/>-.-</p>
<p><br/>After going through some songs that she thought would fit, she decided that she should take things into her own hands and started to play random little sequences, humming along while slowly turning it <br/>into… something. She already emptied one cup of tea and was up to get another one when Clarke came back. Luzy waved a hand in greeting and moved back to her place, taking a piece of paper with her to take notes. She wasn’t quite sure when she last did this.</p>
<p><br/>Just letting the music come to her instead of the other way around.<br/>Clarke comes in for a bit to watch, or observe as she puts it. Luzy just smiles, she was used to being watched.</p>
<p>At 5:30 she packed up her notes, said goodbye to Clarke and Gwenn and heads back to the place she’s staying. She stops at the store to gather her supplies, before starting her lasagne.<br/>While the dish was in the oven, she cleaned up and called Aden to check in with him. He was nervous, but she assured him he could do it. That she believed in him. She smiled while she talked to him and <br/>still did when she hung up.</p>
<p><br/>-.-</p>
<p><br/>She wasn’t nervous.</p>
<p><br/>The reason her arms were all itchy was probably the fabric of her new shirt, the one she always <br/>wanted to wear, but never got around to actually wear.</p>
<p><br/>The reason she had to change her outfit three times before heading out (in the first one) was because <br/>she wasn’t sure about the weather outside.<br/>That they would probably stay inside all evening was beside the point.</p>
<p><br/>The reason her palms were sweaty was that she just had to climb three flights of stairs.<br/>That she was very fit and could go up twice the amount of stairs was beside the point.</p>
<p><br/>The point was: She wasn’t nervous.</p>
<p><br/>It wasn’t like she was about to have dinner with the woman who told her she might fall in love with her and who she in return had stopped talking to. </p>
<p>For four years.</p>
<p><br/>So no, she wasn’t nervous.</p>
<p><br/>She was fucking terrified. </p>
<p><br/>Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and waited. She heard shuffling on the other side and was close to just turn around and run for the hills. </p>
<p><br/>Fleeing the country suddenly didn’t sound so bad, because Lexa would kill her if…</p>
<p><br/>She didn’t get to finish that thought because the door opened and Anya felt her breath hitch. </p>
<p><br/>Fuck. </p>
<p><br/>Luzy looked great. It was unfair that this woman could make black jeans and a beige long-sleeve shirt look like she just came out of a magazine.</p>
<p><br/>“Anya!” She smiled, but her eyes were guarded and lacked the warmth she was used to. Anya couldn’t<br/>blame her. She fucked up and the way Luzy acted yesterday was simply due to the surprise of seeing her. </p>
<p><br/>The Irish woman opened the door wider to let her in and took her leather jacket to put it on the rack <br/>next to the door. </p>
<p><br/>“Hey.” She said, smiling at her and remembered that she still held on to the bottle she bought earlier <br/>that day.</p>
<p><br/>“I… Uh… I brought wine.” Jesus Christ, get a grip, woman.</p>
<p>Luzy smiled amused and took the wine before gesturing to follow her. Anya took the time to look around in the apartment. It looked lived in, not like someone just moved in two days ago. There were pictures on the walls, bits and pieces on shelves and cupboards, a calendar next to the kitchen door, shoes on the rack near the front door.</p>
<p><br/>“Nice place.” She offered, because she didn’t know what else to say. Luzy hummed, looking for something in one of the drawers and finally pulling out a corkscrew with a triumphant “Ha!”</p>
<p><br/>Anya smiled and leaned against the counter.</p>
<p><br/>“It’s Gwenn’s, actually.” Anya raised an eye brow while she watched Luzy trying to open the bottle.<br/>“The corkscrew?” She asked and gestured for Luzy to give her the bottle before she hurt herself.<br/>“What? Uh, no… I mean yes, that too. The apartment. It’s Gwenn’s, she’s living with her boyfriend for the time I’m here, so I have the place to myself. Neither of us wanted to sleep on the couch for two weeks and she practically lives at his place anyway.” Luzy watched her opening the bottle, her eyes didn’t look up a single time during all that. She took two wine glasses out of the cupboard and gave <br/>them to Anya. </p>
<p><br/>“Sit down, I’ll be right there.” This was awkward. Anya took the glasses and the bottle to the dinner <br/>table where she sat down in front of one of the plates, thinking that maybe she should have taken the shot Raven offered her earlier. The wine didn’t seem enough to get her nerves under control. </p>
<p><br/>Luzy brought the lasagne and put it down in the middle of the table, putting a serving on both plates <br/>before sitting down and finally looking up, the slightest smile on her lips. She took her glass and raised it in the direction of her guest before taking a sip. Anya followed, trying not to down the glass in one <br/>gulp.</p>
<p><br/>She wasn’t nervous, remember?</p>
<p><br/>Only that she couldn’t decide what this was.<br/>It was either a peace offering, or a declaration of war and she wasn’t sure what she wanted it to be.</p>
<p><br/>(Not nervous.)</p>
<p><br/>Luzy started eating and Anya continued to stare at her.</p>
<p><br/>“Your food is getting cold.” Luzy only flicked her eyes up from her plate, so Anya wasn’t really able to see her expression and she also couldn’t quite place the tone in her voice, but she had heard the slight edge to it.</p>
<p><br/>“Sorry.” She said and started eating, at which Luzy’s whole body seemed to soften and she looked up.</p>
<p><br/>“No, I’m sorry. I’m making this more awkward than it needs to be.” Her smile still didn’t reach her eyes, but the blonde could tell she was trying at least. “Let’s just eat and then we can talk, okay?” Her face was hopeful now and Anya allowed herself to relax a bit and nodded. “Okay.”</p>
<p><br/>Thet stayed quiet, but it wasn’t as uncomfortable as it was in the beginning.</p>
<p><br/>“God, I love your lasagne!” Anya had to keep in a moan, because that would have been inappropriateand Luzy laughed.</p>
<p><br/>“I know, that’s why I made it!”</p>
<p>When they were both finished, Luzy leaned back in her chair, wine glass in one hand, the other arm across her belly, hand in the crook of her elbow. She had the same way of looking at you that Lexa had and it made you feel like she was able to read your mind. Anya was trying very hard not to squirm under her gaze.</p>
<p><br/>“You really hurt me, Ahn.” Her voice was quiet, calm even. Anya suspected that she had thought a lot about what she wanted to say and she wasn’t quite sure whether she was happy or not, that she wasn’t yelling. To be honest, she could probably handle being yelled at. This, on the other hand, this <br/>was worse. She bit her lip and nodded slowly.<br/>“I know.” She said, successfully keeping her voice steady. When she tried to say something else, Luzy raised her free hand and she closed her mouth again.<br/>“I don’t want to hear whatever excuse you have, it was a shitty thing to do and there’s nothing to excuse it.” Anya gulped. </p>
<p><br/>Luzy was mad.</p>
<p><br/>When she looked up now, she saw it. </p>
<p><br/>She looked hurt and betrayed and angry.</p>
<p><br/>She had every right to be.</p>
<p><br/>“Look,” she started, softening the slightest bit, “I’m only here for two weeks and I’ll try to keep my distance and not bother you. After that, we can continue to not talk to each other, but as long as I’m here, I’d like for both of us to act like grown-ups and if only for Lexa’s sake.” She narrowed her eyes <br/>for a second and Anya could only nod.</p>
<p><br/>This wasn’t at all what she expected. She knew that Luzy would be mad, but she thought that she would get at least a chance to explain herself. She wasn’t sure, if Luzy simply did not care about an explanation, or if she had really moved on.</p>
<p><br/>Maybe both.</p>
<p><br/>“Okay.” She finally got out, straightening her shoulders and schooling her features. The two women studied each other for a moment.</p>
<p><br/>No one was able to say if it had been minutes or hours.</p>
<p><br/>“Are you happy?” Anya asked and was annoyed that she sounded so weak. It was pathetic. But Luzy softened under the question and her almost pleading eyes.</p>
<p><br/>“Yes. Yes, I am. The stud and the racing barn are finally where I want them to be and we are on the way to get back to the top. I have great people around me, great friends. I have an amazing son.”<br/>Anya felt her eyes widen in shock, but Luzy just continued. “His name is Aden. He turns 17 on Monday and I adopted him last year. He’s coming here for the holidays.” That was another reason why she could stay at Gwenn’s place. </p>
<p><br/>Anya didn’t really know what to say, so she said the first thing that came to her mind (that wasn’t 'how the hell did that happen?'). “What is he like?”</p>
<p><br/>And Luzy started talking about the kid and her eyes were full of love and admiration for him. It seemed like talking about him eased her a little, she started gesturing with her hands. Anya listened, drinking her wine, asking questions and it was a little like old times. At least for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luzy asked what she had been up to, so Anya told her. She listened and seemed genuinely interested in her stories about the kids in school and her annoying co-workers. <br/>“Teachers are the worst, I’m telling you!” Luzy laughed and shook her head. <br/>“Aden says the same thing, maybe it’s true!” Anya nodded, her face serious.<br/>“Of course it’s true!”</p>
<p><br/>They went quiet again, just staring at each other. The blonde saw the other woman gulp and how she started to fidget with her fingers. She put her now empty glass down.</p>
<p><br/>“I should get going.” She was quiet once again and Luzy just nodded. <br/>“Yeah.” She stated and got up. They brought the dishes in the kitchen and Anya insisted on helping before she left. They stayed quiet during the task, neither woman knew what to say and Anya was glad when they finished and Luzy brought her to the door, giving her the jacket.</p>
<p><br/>“Thank you for dinner!” Luzy smiled, but it again didn’t reach her eyes. <br/>“No need to thank me.” Anya opened the door and stepped outside, Luzy held the door open, slightly leaning against it.</p>
<p><br/>“I guess, I’ll see you around?” The Irish woman nodded and Anya turned to leave, because there was nothing more to say. Outside she took a deep breath, buried her fists in the pockets of her jacket and started to walk home.</p>
<p>Inside, Luzy closed the door, leaning her forehead against it, only now allowing a single tear to run down her cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now...<br/>What do you think? </p>
<p>I have a direction in which this is going to go, but I'd love to hear any thoughts, guesses or suggestions you have on what you'd like to read, or what you think will happen.</p>
<p>Next chapter: Clarke and Lexa are having dinner and talk about the elephant that is Lexa's sister.</p>
<p>P.S.: Yes I know the adoption is highly unrealistic, but it works in this universe...</p>
<p>P.P.S.: Anya is a big softie in this one. At least once you've gotten to know her</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>